THE DEVILS WORK
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Meet Sasuke Uchiha a normal 14 year old boy with a protective older et Uchiha Itachi Sasuke Uchiha's older rents are currently dead.What happens when Fuguka before he died made a deal with the d Now Itachi's younger brother's soul belongs to the devil...who is none other that Uzamaki Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

The devils work

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any qoutes from books or lyrics for the songs.

A small 14 year old boy with shoulder high ebony hair, obidision eyes and a un-natrual pale skin walked quickly down the snow covered street of Kohona, locks of hair sweeping in front of his eyes causeing the teen to huff and move the locks cheeks were a rosey red from the cold winter air. The chilly air blew harshly against his lithle frame,which caused the teen to shuddered and grip his folded arms tighter against himself. The teen huffed in annyonce as the wind blew once more makeing the boy hurried walked down a block of nice houses until he reached a three story house that had a baby blue paint on the outside:It had two huge bay windows one on each side of the door to show a living room and a book room both on the first the second floor contained two regular square windows that showed a teenagers room of black and red on the the right side showed an equal black and purple the thrid floor contianed an attic a small circular window with two wooden going up the other lying on top of small teen glanced up at the house before the wind blew again making the boy walk up the three steps to the pulled out a small black and silver key and stuck it into the key ungracefully sumbbled into the house calling out as he took his shoes off:

"Tadiama!"

The boy heared a noise from the book room to his sound of paper being rustled and turned was followed by a pen that clicked and scribled quickly onto another peice of boy walked up to the door frame of the book room boy could here the scribling getting faster as his foot steps quitely echoed through the hallway as he walked.

"Itachi?"

The boy asked pokeing his head into the room like he usually man looked up at the door frame from an arm chair and side man also had ebony hair but it was to his shoulder blades and was currently tied loosely with a eyes were a forever blood red and He had frown lines that copied each other on either side of his face right under both smiled and said:

"Hello Otouto have a good day at school?"

The boy replaied:

"Not really...Everything they teach me is soooo easy!And I don't have any homework because I already finished it and I forgot to wear a coat this morning!"

"Otouto now you know to wear a coat and not a jacket!"Itachi spoke playfully.

"I know I know!"

"Did you eat breakfeast this morning at least?"Itachi asked.

The smaller of the two looked away.

"Sasuke?Answer me.."

"No I didn't whadda expect?"

"Sasuke what did I tell you?You are suppose to eat because your body needs nutrition."

"Ni-san...When did you get so motherly?"

"Sasuke...Go eat something."

"But ni-san-!"

"Sasuke go...It doesn't have to be big...And besides you need to get more wait on those bones."

"It's not my fault I have a fast matabulisum!"Sasuke argured.

"Enough now go eat."

"Ugh! Fine!"Sasuke said before slauntering into the black and white checkered pulled out and dumped his red and black backpack into an ebony chiar at a matching dinner walked over to a frige and took out a blood red tomatoe and orance juice closed the frige and sat on the porcilen counter next to the ate staring bordly at the cabinets across from him which where also checkered but this time it was Black and which the young boy thought did not at all what so ever match the white and black kitchen.

'Poor Itachi...he doesn't have any fashion sense...'The teen thought As he finished up his opened the juice packet and drink fast giving himself a brief brain Walked over to the table grabbed his back pack and sat down in a chair at the corner and pulled out a math, science,and a english lanuge text took out a pencil an eraser and several sheets of paper and began to study.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter:2 friday June 12th 11:35pm Sasuke's room

After Sasuke was done studying he went and took a let the water flow heavly from his ebony hair and down the front and back of sighed letting his mind wander.

'Tomarrwo is Saturday...what to do what to do...'Sasuke thought as he grabbed the soap and began to make himself all bubbly.

'I can always call Hinata and we can walk around town for her birthday..We can get something at the new bakery I heared was really good...Then we catch a movie and go to the club...'He smiled at the rinsed and put on midnight black pajamas that were outline with red and walked out the bathroom putting the dirty clothes into the hamper.

He sighed and laid across his black and red satin looked at the ceiling that had the milky way on wall paper looked like it was actually turned of the light and looked up the stars on the wall paper were brightly glowing and moving.

'Huh I never seen that before...'

"_Don't worry about it go to sleep my love."_A voice ran softly through his mind.

'Who are you?'

"_shh just sleep...I'll be right here..."_

'But..'He had some how fallen asleep.

"Sasuke?"Itachi said poking his head through the noticing that his little brother was asleep he smiled.

'He always falls asleep ontop of the covers never underneath.'He thought as he tucked Sasuke in.

He noticed a glow in the room and looked up.'Huh?Those were never glowing before... Whatever..'

He walked away thinking it was just his imagnation.

SASUKE'S DREAM:

Sasuke was walking through a land filled with black roses.

"Anki?"

Sasuke called out.

_come my child..._

"Hello?"

_Follow me..._

Sasuke glanced around untill he saw a blond haired bright blue eyed boy with whisker like marks on his cheeks standing in the middle of the field with a single red rose in his hand.

"Who are you?"

_my name is Naruto...Come with me Sasuke..._

"How do you know my name?"

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke took a step back.

_Come back here sasu-chan.._

"NO!"Sasuke began to run the field turned into a doged and jumpped over head kept saying:

_**I'm gonna get you.**_

_**you can't run.**_

_**we love you sasuke...**_

_**RUN RABBIT RUN!**_

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

Something grabbed his waist and pulled.A long giant red hand.

_I SAID GET BACK HERE!_

Sasuke screamed as he was pulled back roughly hitting the grass and headstones.

_YOU BELONG TO ME!I OWN YOU!_

Sasuke was pulled into a warm imbrace.

_Sasuke...please don't make me angry...you'll regreat it..._

The arms lossen there grip and Sasuke was allowed some leaked down Sasukes looked up to the now red staining Naruto's face.

"W-what are you...?"

_My name is Naruto...I'm the son of kyubbi..._

There was fire...every where..the smoke started to choke Sasuke who struggled and coughed in his grasp until his vision blurred and he exhaled his last breath.

END OF DREAM:

Sasuke awoke into a sitting position sweat drenching his pajamas and tears leaking down his face.

"FUCK!"Sasuke cried was shivering and 5 mintues he diecided to call Hinata.

"Hello?Hinata hyuuga speaking?"Hinata was wearing a gray jacket and a purple had tight blue skinny hugged herself because she was cold. Her cheeks were rosy.

"H-Hinata...*Sob**Hic*I-I need to talk to you..."Sasuke sobbed.

"Where are you?I'm on Grand street...Where's your new house?"

"G-Grand street?Your on grand street?"Sasuke choked out.

"Yeah why?"

"I-I'm Coming stay right there."Sasuke wiped his eyes and hung up the phone.

He grabbed his jacket and grabbed his keys and ran out the house.

"HINATA!"Sasuke yelled Catching up to her.

"NANI?!"Hinata shrieked."How did you get here so fast?!"

"I live in that pale blue house over there."Sasuke said pointing.

Hinata shivered."It's cold can we go inside?"

"Yea of course..."Sasuke pulled her with him to the house."what are you doing out so early Hinata?It's 7:30 am..."

"Well Neji is at work and I got bored sense it's just the two of us..."

"Same...Itachi probly went to work already sense his car isn't here...You hungry?"sasuke asked.

"Sure..whatcha got?"

"Eggs with bacon or pancakes with bacon?"

"OH!Pancakes!"

"Smiley face or plain?"

"Anything!Supprise me!"

"What ever you want Birthday girl!"

Hinata gasped.

"Let me guess you forgot your own birthday?"Sasuke said smiling.

"Omg..yes...I forgot..."

"Ha you are such a hyprocite!when I forget my brithday you make fun of me!"Sasuke said mixing the pancake mix.

"S-shut up!"Hinata said blushing.

"Okay..."Sasuke said smirking.

"I can see your smirk!"

"Is it against the law to smirk?"

"Today yes..you must smile!"Hinata said.

"As you wish my Queen."Sasuke said sarcasticly bowing.

She slapped him."Your such an Ass!"

Sasuke laughed.

"Here is your breakfeast Hinata."

Hinata looked at it and pancake was shapped like a panda bear with bacon as eyebrows and a mustache.

"Did you steal rock lee's eyebrows and fry them?"

"No...Or did I?!"Sasuke laughed evily before cleaning the dishes."I'm evil!"

"Oh yeah? What kind of evil person washes dishes?"

"An...bipolar villian?"

"I don't know where to go from there.."

"Ha..."

"Hey..you called me and you sounded a bit..I don't know...Frightened?"

"Uchiha's don't get frightened...we get startled."

"Whatever...What were you 'Startled' about?"

"A dream..."

"A dream?"

"It was werid...I saw some one I never saw before...He said he was the son of Kyuubi..."

Hinata looked at Sasuke like he had grown two heads.

"What?"

"Kyuubi is a demon/Devil...So This guy...Is the son of a demon?"

"Woah,woah,woah,woah...demon?Are you fucking serious?!"

"Serious as a heart attack Sasuke..."

Sasuke sat down at the table and rested his head in the palms of his hands.

"Sasuke...did he say a name?"

"I...I don't rember...but he did..."

"What happened?"

"All I rember is a field of flowers...black roses...Running...yea..I was running...some one told me 'Run rabbit run' and the next thing I know is red hands and red eyes and smoke...That's all I can rember..."Sasuke said taking in a shaky breath."It was like I couldn't breath."

"Wow...That's really weird..."

"Yea..But whatever a dream is a dream it's not real..So let's go and celbrate birthday girl!"Sasuke said changing the mood.

"Come on!Sasuke!You take forever in the bathroom like teenage girls do!"Hinata shouted.

"COMING!"Sasuke yelled.

The door to the bathroom opened and Sasuke stepped out wearing tight fitting black jeans and a tight Red shirt that say's 'CAUTION YOU MIGHT GET BURNED'In black had his wallet connect to a chain that was connected to his belt loop, and he had black boots.

"How do I look?"

"Like a girl..."

"Hinata!"Sasuke said face burning red.

"Come on!Why won't you tell me what we are doing?"Hinata whined.

"Because it's a supprise!"

"Oh phooey!"

"HA!You sound like a five yearold!"

"Sasuke!"

"Do you have your jacket on?"

"Yes"

"Scarf?"

"Yes."

"Hat?"

"I Don't own one and you know that Sasuke!"Hinata said slapping him and laughing.

"Hahaha!I just wanna see that smile on your Face!"Sasuke said putting his jacket on.

They joked and talked all the way to town.

"So...What movie do you wanna watch later?"

"Um...I think The Shinobis?"

"The ninja movie?"

"Yep!I heared it's really good and funny."

"Alright...Hey!Look!It's that new bakery!Come on!I wanted to try a brownie with you!"

"O-okay.."

"Hinata...what's wrong?"

"I don't want you spend your money on me..."

"Hinata!It's not Like I spend it anyway!And besides I wanna spend it on you!Your worth more than all of the universes and treasure in the world!"Sasuke said Hugging her.

"Oh Sasuke..."Hinata said tears welling up a smile on her face.

"Come on we can get anything you want!"

They enter the shop called "UZAMAKI SWEETS' with a bell ringing annoceing there entre.

"Oh!Sasuke!Those brownies look like a rabbit running!"Hinata said beaming."It's so cute!"

"Uh I guess well take a dozen of those please."Sasuke said speaking to a blond worker.

"Sure thing sweetheart..."The blond blue eyes landing on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the blond in eyed the whisker marks on the boy's cheek.'I swear...I felt like I've met him before...'

"You see something you like?"The blond said.

Sasuke choked on air."No!I mean Yes!No!I was just thinking...have I met you before?"

"I donno...Maybe..what's your name?"

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto..."Naruto said smiling.

Warning bells went off in Sasuke's head...'I've heared that name before...but where?'He thought.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...I like that name...Here...Have the Chocolate too...On the house."

"Thank you."Sasuke said before paying for the choclate bunny brownies and pulled Hinata outside.

As soon as they were out of eye sight Naruto opened his mouth."They'll be sweet...But not as sweet as you Sasu-chan..."

"That guy was totally hitting on you Sasuke!"Hinata said in excitement.

"No way!"Sasuke said pulling out two Bunny brownies and both started eating.

"Have you really met him before?"

"I don't rember...I've heared His Name before..."

"What's his Name?"Hinata said finishing her brownie."This is really good!"

"His name is Naruto...This is good...It's unbeliveable..."

"Naruto as in Fishcakes?"

"Yeah..."

They became quite until they got to the movie got popcorn and snacks and they had a blast.

"Hinata...come on...Were meeting Kiba and Ino at the club."Sasuke said smiling.

"club?"

"Don't worry there's no alcohal...It's a teens club."

They got on the bus and laughed and smiled not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching them from the back of it.

"Hinata...I got this for you..."Sasuke said taking out a long black box from his pocket.

"Sasuke..."

He opened it to show two necklaces each mirrored a blue one purple.

"Here..."Sasuke said fasting the purple one around her neck.

Sasuke then did his own."Yours say 'best of friends' and mine says 'forever'."

"Sasuke...I don't know what to say...You promise to be my friend forever?"

"Forever...Through the ups and downs."

"Lakeview and bermont street!"The bus driver called.

"Oh! This is our Stop!"Sasuke said pulling Hinata with him off the Noticing a Shock of blond following.

"Sasuke! Birthday girl!Hows it going?!"An excited voice shouted from the parking lot of the teen club they were standing in front of called 'SOUND FOUR'.

"Kiba! Hey man!"Sasuke said as they hugged.

"Hinata!"Ino said hugging her."Hows It going?!"

"F-fine...you?"

"Great!Hey here's your preasent B-girl!"

Hinata looked at the make up kit Ino gave her as Sasuke and ino hugged and said hello.

"Hey Hinata."Kiba said hugging her."Why don't we all go inside and have some fun?"

"Great Idea!"Sasuke said.

They laughed danced and drank fruity sat down at there table as Ino went to the bathroom and kiba and Hinata danced.

"Hey sweetheart I didn't expect you to be here..."

Sasuke whirled around in his chair.

"N-naruto?!"Sasuke stuttered blushing.

"I'm supprised you rember my name..."

"It's kinda of hard to forget...what brings you here?"Sasuke said.

"Got bored after hours...Went out looking for fun..."

"I'm celbrating a birthday...my friends."

"The girl with you at the shop?"

"Yea...Your welcome to celbrate with us..."

"Sure okay..but I don't have any presents..."

"No biggy she'll be fine."

"Hey!Hot stuff!Who's the blond ya talking to?"Kiba said taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"Um kiba..this is Naruto...Naruto this is my friend Kiba..."

"Nice to meet you Naruto.."Kiba said holding out his hand.

"Same..."Naruto graspped his shook and kiba went to get Ino.

"So..Sasuke...Care for a dance?"Naruto asked.

Sasuke blushed at the hand held out infront of him.

"S-sure."

They thrusted and grinded against each other to the beat of the could feel the air become hotter and hotter between them.A blushed adorned his face as they grinded faster and harder.

"Ah..ah.."Sasuke smirked.

"Hey look Hinata!Sasuke and the blond are getting freaky!"Kiba said pointing.

"Hey that's the guy from the bakery!"Hinata said shocked.

"Who?"

"He owns a bakery downtown called 'UZAMAKI SWEETS'...He was hitting on Sasuke earlier..."

"Cool maybe he'll have a boyfriend for once!"

"Nah..Naruto..."Sasuke gasped out.

"Not here.."Naruto said stopping his movements.

"More..."Sasuke said shivering.

They made there way to the bathroom Where they locked the door and Naruto resoumed his movements.

"AH!hah AH!"Sasuke cried grinded faster. and Both stuffed tissues into there pants.

"AH!"Sasuke cried out as he came.

"Ugh...Your a virgin aren't you..."

"Y-yeah."Sasuke said panting.

They flushed the tissues and washed their hands.

"Um...call me sometime?"Sasuke asked taking out a pen from his pocket.

"Sure.."

Sasuke wrote his number on Naruto's hands.

"See ya later I gotta go.."Sasuke said walking away.

"Ya later."Naruto smirked.'_I'll have you no matter what...Sasuke.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sunday June 14th Sasuke's house 1666 Grand street Kohona Japan: 6:30 am

Sasuke Dug through the bag from Hinata's brithday party last night and picked up a chocolate bar that Naruto had given him for free hadn't slept a wink after the run in with absentmindly started eating it while thinking.

'I'll go to the Libray today and find out more about the devil/demon kyuubi...this is good.'

Sasuke glanced at the label of the chocolate bar: The devil's chocolate.'The devils chocolate huh...How Ironic...'Sasuke thought glumly.'What kind of devil shows up in peoples dreams?

_Me..._

Startled Sasuke whipped his head around looking for somebody anybody.

"Itachi? Did you say something?"

Itachi glanced at him."No Outoto why?"

"Nothing...I thought I heard something..."

"Okay...I'll be back Later than Usual today okay?I'm leaving now be safe."

"Yeah...alright see ya."

_Sasuke..._

"Who the hell is there?"Sasuke said walking around the house.

_Sasuke..._

"Hello?"

_Sasu-chan..._

"Answer me!"

_Sasuke..._

"Go away!"

_Look behind you..._

Sasuke stood stock still before he slowly turned him was...The hallway?

Sasuke breathed out in relief he turned back around and screamed His nose hitting a burning chest. He slowly looked up and let out a blood curling scream.

_Do not be afraid my child._

"HOW CAN I NOT BE AFRAID?!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NARUTO?!" Sasuke screamed.

_My name is Naruto-no-kyuubi...and I came to take you home for a while...Also to tell you the tale of the child of love and hate..._

He grabbed Sasuke's arms holding them by his hands and leaned backwards and started Screamed once spinning became faster and faster until sasuke became dizzy and the world blended together.

_Open your eyes Sasuke..._

Sasuke did as told and were in a castle where eternal fire burned and did not eat up the walls.

"Oh...wow..."Sasuke said is awe.

_Do you like it?_

"Yeah..."

_Then you like this even more..._

Naruto pushed open a door to a balconey next to was a village but it was Also on fire.

"Woah..."Sasuke Said.

_Do you like this?_

"The fire...the destruction...It's beautiful...It's unbeliveable...Oh God!"Sasuke said his eyes widening in it's beauty.

_Yes my child...you like both good and bad...don't you?_

"I like peace...but I also like destruction..."Sasuke spoke his eyes wandering sadly over the village.

_The village itself was once a godly place...but unforutionitly that was before the era of the demons uprising..._

"Demon uprising?Do you mean...That this place is...hell?"Sasuke said his voice just a little bit above a whisper.

_...Yes...when lucifer was banished...he was stripped of his wings...he was turned into an ugly snake...forever to crawl upon his belly like a beast...He had fooled a beautiful girl... She was too foolish too realise that she was playing into the devils hands and she fell for him...They had a child by the Name of Kyuubi...Me...When I was still just a kit...the demon uprising had already began...I was able to capture it myself and The war between Heaven and hell begun...Durring this an Angel had made a deal with a human who I belive was named: Mikoto Uchiha...She was going to die at child birth..Fearing bad things would come upon he family...She had begged to an angel and traded half of her New born child's soul for her to live until the child was at least 12..The angel granted her wish and both lived...A few years later the child was only but 4 years of age...His father: Fukga Uchiha Made a deal with the devil himself...The Uchiha corp. was going down in It's price and soon will go out of buisness...He offered to trade half his 4 year old son's soul for the succession of his building...The Devil got greedy and Stole both Mikoto and fukga' souls in a deadly car crash...The child was apart of the crash...He almost lost his life...The angel and devil devil ran off with the child's soul. The angel went after clashed and it was a deadly died...Leaving me to rule the underground hole called hell...when both of the godly creatures died the childs soul was intertwined with their own...So when the child had awoken in the hospital...He was neither human, demon, or angel...but everything that heaven and hell had created...His name is :Sasuke Uchiha...The child of love and hate...The child of humanity...The ruler of the gods...The child of genrousity...The bearer of men and women...The Beholder of the Univeress...The mate to The Naruto-no-Kyuubi..._

"..."Sasuke looked at him..."Are you telling me...That I am not human?"The Naruto-No-Kyuubi pulled Sasuke into his chest...The position that Sasuke's back hit kyuubi's chest and kyuubi's arms around his front.

_You are not entrly Human..but you are one part of everything...Love..hate...Sadness... Joy...And...Kindness..._

"...Am I truly your mate?Or are you trying to use me?"Sasuke asked.

_No Angel or demon shan't be able to touch you with out burning or dying on the spot... Unless thy was your mate..._

"Prove it..."Sasuke said amusement in his voice.

_As you wish my love..._

The Naruto-no-kyuubi Let Sasuke go before yelling in a booming voice:

_Gaara!Would you come here!_

A red headed demon came Sea green eyes flickered at Sasuke in reginition for a boy was wearing a baby blue gown that had the hemed laced decrated with teddy bears...To sasuke he looked quite childished.

"Yes master?"

_Gaara Why so Formal?_

"I don't know kyuubi..."

_would you be a dear and touch Sasu-chan to prove a point?_

"I musn't!Are you trying to kill me?!"Gaara shouted.

_Perhaps...I am...Now touch him...Just his hands...Nothing more...Are you afraid Gaara?_

"I Sabaku no Gaara ain't afraid of anything."Gaara spoke and roughly grabbed Sasuke's hands."ITA!"He screamed clutching his burning fingers."PUT THEM OUT PUT THEM OUT!"Gaara screamed in let his fingers glide slowly over Gaaras own in circluar fire had been put out and Sasuke looked afraid and was currently staring at his own hands in horror.

"I'm Sorry!I-I...Wha...What just happened?"Sasuke said his voice shaking.

Naruto pulled him into a hug.

_I told you no angel or demon shall touch you except me...Because you are my mate..._

"I'm scared...Take me back...please...please..."Sasuke said crying.

_As you wish my sweetheart...When you awake...you'll have a mark on the back of your shoulder...It's a seal...to show that you are mine..forever..._

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and the world was set spinning once more...

"...Itachi?When do you think he'll wake up?"Sasuke heared Hinata's voice enter his fog like mind.

"I don't know..."

"What happened?"

"I had forgotten something at the house and when I walked inside I fond Sasuke lying upon the hall floor...It was like he had fallen asleep on the floor...He was barely breathing and he was burning up like hell itself!"Itachi spoke hurriedly.

"Ita-nii?"Sasuke said eyes fluttering open.

"Sasuke!Your awake!"

"...Where am I?"

"At the Hospital Sasuke-Kun..."

"..."Sasuke looked over at Hinata."Hinata?"

"Yeah...How are you feeling?"

"Fine...Why am I in the hospital?"

"Itachi found you unconsiouss in the hallway."

Sasuke sat up."I'm fine..I think I was hyperventilating..."

"Hyperventilaing?Why?"

"Do you rember the dream I told you about?"

"What dream Sasuke?"Itachi asked.

"...Nothing...I already talked to Hinata about it."

Sasuke looked at Hinata."It's him..."

"Who Sasuke?"

"That guy from my dream...Is Naruto..."

"You...You Mean the bakery guy?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh..my..."Hinata said and she clasped a hand over her mouth.

"...Sasuke the doctor said that you'll be discharged in about an hour..He said that you just fainted..I gotta go to work okay...bye..."Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead and walked out of the room.

"Hinata...He told me that I'm neither Human,demon,or angel...but everything...What does that even mean?"

"I donno...Maybe we should call Shikamaru tomarrow at lunch and find out then?"

"I quess...Hinata...Hell is one beautiful place..."

"Sasuke!"

"Nani?"

"You'll go to hell if you say that..."

"But I can't be dragged to either heaven or hell..I can go where I please..."

"Oh...Sasuke...I wish I could understand what you mean..."

"You really don't want to know the meaning of those words..."A voice said from the door frame.

Both looked up in shock.

"Na..ru..to..."Sasuke said in shock.

"Missed me babe?"

"I saw you...like what...3-4 mintues ago?"Sasuke said.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and cupped his face.

"Did you check your shoulder yet love?"Naruto said grinning, his cannine bearing out in a toothy smile.

Sasuke qucikly pulled off his shirt.

"Sasuke!Did you get a tattoo?!When!?"Hinata nurses in the hallway gave Sasuke a look that ment they dissaporved.

"Oi!Hags!Whadda looking at?"Naruto yelled at them.

They quickly blushed and went back to work.

"Hinata?Tattoo?what?"

"sasuke-kun...on your shoulder..Theres three comas with black ink..."

"Oh...That's just me imprinting on Sasuke..That means he's mine..."Naruto pulled sasuke around and Started kissing blushed and looked away.

Naruto's licked Sasuke's bottom gaspped letting Naruto in...Who knew what he was kissed deepened untill...

"Ahem..."

Sasuke quickly tore away blushing.

"Mister Uchiha you are free to go...Have a nice day your clothes are in the chair in the corner."The Pink haired Nurse spoke blushing she walked away.

After Sasuke got dressed the trio went there seperate ways Hinata and Sasuke going to Sasuke's house and Naruto bidding fare well went god Knows where...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: JUNE 15th KOHONA HIGH SCHOOL ON THE CORNER OF VERMONT AND KISLER ST. WEST WING POOL FIRST FLOOR 7:O5AM, KOHONA JAPAN.

"It could be a fluke of Nature Sasuke..."Kiba said as he walked next to Sasuke on the wet tiled floor.

"A fluke of Nature kiba?Are you outta your mind?!The devil wants me!"Sasuke practily screamed.

"Calm down...We don't know that yet..."

"Oh I know...he had the balls to come up to me and claim me as his own...I still have a mark..."

"A mark?Can I see?"

Sasuke turned around and showed kiba his mark.

"It just looks like a tattoo to me..."

"Kiba you never saw it on me before today...I got it yesterday..If it was a tattoo it would still be in bandges..."

"True...What is it?"

"The Naruto-no-kyuubi mark..."

"Woah...you mean the blond guy from the club?"

"Yea..."

"Did you guys fuck or something?"

"Kiba!No! we didn't!"Sasuke said getting into the pool.

"Oh youre still a virigan?"

Sasuke splashed him."Shut up and get in the pool."

Sasuke plugged his nose and sunk himself to the bottom of the of them let their breath go and Sasuke grabbed Kiba's hand And resurfaced.

"Holy shit!"kiba yelled.

"Oh my god..."Sasuke Said.

They were in got out of the water kiba following.

"Naruto?"Sasuke called out his voice shaking.

_Sasuke...I'm glad you came..._

Sasuke and kiba turned around.

_Sorry your friend had to come...he and you were holding hands...I had forgotten to give you something the last time we had met._

Naruto pulled out a necklace from his robe was a medium sized red Ruby jewel that had a purple flame inside of it that was real and moved everytime Naruto moved.

_The flame is real...the ruby encases it...the ruby will not break...do not take this off... you'll be in danger if you do...The necklace senses danger...It'll burn bright red if there is...It will turn blue and cold to tell you that I'm coming...Purple will mean you are safe..._

Naruto fastened the necklace around Sasuke's neck.

_And you..._

He turned to kiba.

_I'll supply you with a demon dog...his name is akamaru...He is loyal..You will have to protect Sasuke with your life until is 16th birthday which is next month...I trust you.._

"I will sir...Me and Sasuke have been friends for as long as I rember..."

_Good...now it's time for you to go back..._

Kiba and Sasuke were sent tumbling back into the came up first gasping for followed.

"That..was...awesome!"Kiba gasped out.

"No...We almosted died..."

The whole class was staring at them.

"We were about to call the school nurse because your body's had refused to resurfeace..."

"Eh?"Kiba said.

"Baka..."

"What?"

Sasuke turned and whispered into kiba's ear 'You idiot when we crossed worlds we still needed a body to wake up to dumbass!'

"Oh...heheheh...ah..."Kiba groaned rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh...Sensei?Can we go to the nurse?"Sasuke asked."I think I still have water stuck in my throat sense this idiot held us down..."

"It's not my fault that my swim trunks got caught!"

"Yes you two may go...Kiba may this be a lesson to you..."

"WHAT?!BUT-"

"No buts now go..."

After They both go dressed Sasuke felt a burn on his chest.

He looked down to see the necklace burning bright red.'He told me red for danger and blue for Naruto...purple means safe.'The necklace burned again and Sasuke cried out in pain.

"Sasuke?"Kiba asked.

"It's not Safe in the hallway...come on!"Sasuke grunted and they began to move.A man Sasuke had never seen before was walking down the hallway they were going through.

"Sasuke?Your Uchiha Sasuke right?"The man said He was wearing A mask that covered his face and he had black hair.

The necklace burned brightly through Sasuke's gasped in pain and gripped it tightly.

"Kiba!This man's danger lets go!"Sasuke shouted as they ran.

"SASUKE! I JUST WANNA TALK TO YOU! WHY DON'T WE GO TO MY PLACE?" The man and kiba turned around the corners and lost the man.

"AH!"Sasuke cried out."Kiba...!The princables office!We'll be safe there!"They busted down the door to Tsuande's office.

"What is the meaning of this?"Tsuande said.

"Sasuke...go hide in the supply closet...I won't let the man get you..."Kiba said growling.

"What's going on?"Tsuande asked again.

"There's a man we have never seen before who wants to talk to me and he wanted me to go to his place...doesn't that sound supious?"Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke...What does he want?"Kiba asked.

"...Me..."

The necklace turned purple.

Sasuke looked at it..."Were safe...For now..."He said trying to catch his breath.

"How do you know?"

"Rember...what Naruto said about the necklace?"

"Red means danger,blue means he's around,and purple means safe.."

"Exactly now what color is the necklace?"

"Purple."

"we are safe."

The necklace turned very cold.

"Ah?"Sasuke groaned."It's cold..."

"Sasuke? are you alright?"Naruto said bursting in.

"Who are you?"Tsuande asked.

"Naruto Uzamaki or you can call me Kyuubi..."

Tsuande gasped."Naruto...as in the son of Minato Nazamaki?"

"The one and only..."

"Why are you here?"

"For the child of earth."

"And who may that be?"

"Sasuke Uchiha..."

It seemed that all of the eyes in the courtyard were watching him as he slunk into the outside room.

"Do you really have to escorte us to the courtyard?"Sasuke asked in irritation.

"Yes...your neklace is red...is it not?"

"Yes and it hurts like hell..."

"Well why not lye it ontop of your clothes?"

Sasuke pondered for a then pouted and put the jewel ontop of his clothes.

"Better?"

"Shut up..."

"You know you look cute when you pout..."

"Shut up!"Sasuke screached.

"Hahahaha!"Naruto laughed.

Sasuke seethed his bangs covering his eyes."Are you hungry my lord?"Naruto asked.

"...Did you just call me 'My lord'?"

"Yes...because you hold a higher place in hell and heaven itself."

"I really don't understand a word you just said..."Sasuke said as he sat down at a table and pulled out a random book to read or study from his backpack.

"Your not hungry?"

"I am never hungry...I don't know why..."

"You need to eat but you don't have to eat alot because you are only part human..."

"Please can we just be normal for once?For the past 3 days we've done nothing but talk of demons and angels!"Sasuke sighed letting his face drop ontop of the phone rang.

"Outoto?Are you alright?"Itachi's voice came over the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine...why?"

"Tsuande called and said there was a slight code red..."

"The guy was just trying to kidnap me Itachi we've been through this before..."It was true they had talked about this several occaions Sasuke would get kidnapped by some random would undo the rope or chain by flexing his body in Abnormal ways like a contortions he'd always be back home by breakfeast, lunch and on several certain proplems dinner.

"That's not the point...Hold up I'll talk to you when you get home okay?"

"Yeah...bye."Sasuke said and hung up the phone.

Two large arms wrapped themselfs around Sasukes waist And lifted him from his seat. Sasuke quickly lifted his legs to the side and wrapped them around the then hit the preassure points on the mans man grunted and let flipped himself around the man and pushed him grabbed one of the mans arms and twisted it painfully on his watched in amusement.

"OW!Sasuke!Uncle!UNCLE!"Kakashi cried out from underneath.

Sasuke got off of his back with a smirk."Just what the hell were you trying to do Kakashi?"

"I was trying to give you a back hug?"

"No really what were trying to do?"

"I wanted to see how abnormal your bones can bend...?"

"Tch whatever..."Sasuke said.

"Eh heheheh...Sasuke um whose this?"Naruto asked from his seat.

"This is my emergency godfather and parent Kakashi Hakate..."Sasuke said sweatdropping.

"It looks like your uncle is perverted..."Naruto said picking up an orange book with his fore finger and thumb,He scrunched up his nose.

"Hey!That is a very good book!"Kakashi defended with a his arms waving about the air.

"Yeah right your just like Jaiyra..."Naruto said dropping the book.

"You know him!"

"You mean my perverted old grandfather who take's care of me?"Naruto said.

"He...You gotta take me to him!If not then tell him I like the part in the story when the drunk man said 'The cops arrested me and said anything you say will be used against you And I said a hot lesbien!'Come on and tell him for me!"

"Eh?No way!"Naruto said he quickly grabbed Sasuke's waist And pulled him close And lifted him in the air.

"Naruto!"Sasuke Said shrieking and kicking his legs out like a girl."Put me down!"

"But!Your only 4/5 tall and your so cute and cuddly!"Naruto said spinning them around, and pulling Sasuke into a bear hug.

"Oi!Get your hands off of my Sasuke-Kun!"A pink haired girl said walking up to them.

"Oh no!"Sasuke said scrambling out of Naruto's grip.

"Who are you?"Naruto.

"My Name's Sakura and I'm Sasuke-kuns girlfriend."She said with an air of aittude.

"Excause you Sakura...How many times Do I have to tell you..."Sasuke said before taking a deep breath and shouting."WE WERE NEVER AND WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER!I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!NOT YOUR LOVER!NOT YOUR FRIEND!GO BACK TO HELL YOU WHORE!I'M GAY!I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE!"

Sakura smirked."Oh I know your not gay..."

Kakashi smirked beneath the mask'Oh this is going to be good.'He thought.

"You know...I can't help but stare at your lips and wonder how they taste against mine..." Naruto asked.

"For goodness Sake!"Sasuke said turning around pulling Naruto into a were like that for a mintue before they both started making out and fell to the ground kissing and grabbing at there and Sasuke pulled off of each other gasping for heard in the distance.

"WHY IS ALL THE HOT GUYS GAY OR TAKEN?!"Sakura said before fainting.

Sasuke laughed at her bloody nose."Women these days..."

"Jeeze they were the same back in the era.."

Sasuke turned around and smacked him playfully on his arms.

"You know your stupid right?"

"That's what my father had always told me...But guess whose still alive...greedy bastard."


End file.
